


Underwear Model, Genius Surprise Everyone

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Underwear Model, Genius Surprise Everyone<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 382<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Uhura, Gaila, Chekov, McCoy<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Gaila spots someone she never expected to meet in the flesh.<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear Model, Genius Surprise Everyone

"Nyota, why is Pavel Chekov walking across the Quad in a Starfleet Uniform?" Gaila asked as she grabbed her roommate by the arm.

"Because he is in Starfleet, Gaila," Nyota responded with her exasperated tone.

"What? Really? No way! You know him? Can you get me his autograph? Oh wait, I have to get my copy of Vogue for you. Wait right there," Gaila ordered as she turned and ran away, back into their Barracks, seeming after some item from their room.

Nyota waited, staring after the insane behavior of her roommate. It wasn't long before Gaila came flying back out of the doorway, her red hair flying behind her and attracted much attention from male and female cadets alike. She had in her hands a magazine that was clutched tight to her chest. When she reached Nyota, so removed it far enough away so that she could open it immediately to a page within.

"See, Pavel Chekov! Isn't he the best?" Gaila announced as she showed it to Nyota.

"Oh my god!" Nyota exclaimed as she took in the picture of a mostly naked Chekov, with a pout and those curls flopping over one eye.

"He is like, the best model and he's here, at Starfleet! You know him, please get me an autograph? Please, please, please?" Gaila begged, bounding up and down on her feet and making her hair and other parts of her anatomy move along with it.

Nyota ignored the looks towards them that Gaila's movements were causing. At a complete loss of words for once at the surprising news in front of her eyes.

"Oh, even better, you can introduce me!" Gaila announced as she grabbed Nyota's arm and started dragging her across the Quad and towards where Pavel was talking with McCoy. Gaila pulled the magazine back out of Nyota's hands. "No drooling on this copy, I have two more back in the room that you can drool over, they are used to it!"

Nyota could only match her strides to Gaila's excited gait, otherwise her shoulder would have been pulled out of the socket. Nyota dreaded the upcoming interaction with Pavel. What McCoy was going to make news that Pavel was a model and even worse she could imagine Jim's reaction once he found out.


End file.
